


Chef! Marco and a Smitten Jean

by Chibi_Italia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chef Marco Bott, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Italia/pseuds/Chibi_Italia
Summary: A little comic thing where jean is stupid and forgets his umbrella and ends up smitten over a chef Marco





	Chef! Marco and a Smitten Jean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariechaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariechaan/gifts).




End file.
